Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 8
TGV/MGV - Lesson 8 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu -- Tupa 8 THE SIMPLE SENTENCE, PART 2 Velik Zhit-Bal - Krus 2 Vocabulary Zhit-Feim Refer to the vocabulary used earlier. Notes Pitohlar 1. Most True Adjectives in Golic Vulcan have two separate forms: a. Combining Form -- which is directly affixed to the modified Noun b. Non-Combining Form -- which is not affixed to the modified Noun For example: " Nesh- " is the Combining Form of black, whereas " nesh-kur " is the Non-Combining Form. " Pi' " is the Combining Form of small, whereas " pi " is the Non-Combining Form. The student of Golic Vulcan will learn the rules of formation through practice and later lessons. 2. The two forms of adjectives are used differently in Golic Vulcan: a. Combining Adjectives always prefix the modified noun, which alters its meaning, e.g. "sehlat" is the generic term for the animal, whereas "nesh-sehlat" (black sehlat) is likely a particular species of the sehlat. Only one Combining Adjective may be attached to nouns; additional modifiers must be Non-Combining. b. Non-Combining Adjectives may precede or follow the modified noun. The placement of the adjective before or after the word usually affects the meaning, e.g. >nesh-kur sehlat< is translated a black sehlat or the black sehlat, whereas >sehlat nesh-kur< is translated as the sehlat is black. 3. When a noun has a Combining Adjective prefixed, it may have additional Non-Combining Adjectives modifying it. The most important descriptor precedes the affixed noun, while the other adjectives follow it. This has to do with shades of meaning. For example: >Suk'sehlat nesh-kur< accurately means the big sehlat is black, but >Nesh-sehlat suk< accurately means the black sehlat is big, and therefore >Masupik nesh-sehlat suk< means the wet black sehlat is big, and >Suk'nesh-sehlat masupik< means the big black sehlat is wet. 4. When two or more Non-Combining Adjectives modify a noun, the most important descriptor precedes the noun, while the other adjectives follow it. This has to do with shades of meaning. For example: >Masupik svep wan-kur< accurately means the wet door is white but could also be translated into Federation Standard English as the white, wet door, and >Wan-kur svep masupik< accurately means the white door is wet but could also be translated into Federation Standard English as the wet, white door. Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Nesh-kur sehlat. 2. Wan-kur teresh-kah. 3. Suk'Sonok. 4. Pi'T'Luki. 5. Masupik isachya. 6. Samek yon. 7. Toranik le-matya. 8. Wan-kur sehlat masupik. 9. Nesh-kur teresh-kah toranik. 10. Samek isachya masupik. 11. Masupik svep nesh-kur. 12. Nesh-kur sehlat na'wan-kur svep. 13. Masupik teresh-kah fi'nesh-kur solai. 14. Sonok heh T'Luki masupik heh samek. 15. Masupik sehlat na'yon heh toranik teresh-kah fi'solai. 16. Sonok heh T'Luki toranik fi'ar'kadan nash-gad fi'masupik solai. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. The black le-matya. 2. The white sehlat. 3. Wet hair. 4. Big Sonok. 5. Little T'Luki. 6. The black door. 7. The busy sehlat. 8. The wet black le-matya. 9. The busy white teresh-kah. 10. The cold hair is wet. 11. The wet door is black. 12. The white sehlat is at the black door. 13. The wet le-matya is in the white field. 14. T'Luki and Sonok are wet and cold. 15. The wet sehlat is at the fire and the cold le-matya is in the field. 16. T'Luki and Sonok are busy at work today in the wet field. 17. The white sehlat and the black teresh-kah are at the door. The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan